Vector graphics editing is a widely-used method of creating images. One significant element of vector graphics editing is creating color gradients, as smooth color gradients are often important in creating realistic images. A color gradient may be a smooth blending of shades from light to dark, dark to light, or one color to another color across a surface of an object.
To create smooth gradients, currently available methods often require complex finite element methods (FEM) or boundary element methods (BEM) using biharmonic systems. However, these methods are not always adequate in creating a smooth gradient of colors across seams of multiple and different shapes when those multiple and different shapes are placed together into a combined shape. To achieve a smooth color gradient using these methods, a user is often required to specify abstract parameters, such as color gradients on shape nodes.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improvements in the art.